


Delirium

by Kairi_of_Knives



Series: Flying Together [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Kink Exploration, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_of_Knives/pseuds/Kairi_of_Knives
Summary: Yuri vaguely remembered dressing up for a nice, fancy dinner. A gorgeous gown, a new shade of eye shadow, and the best "come and get it" perfume he could find. Distinctly, he recalled that the wine had tasted weird, but in the moment he couldn't bring himself to mind when those ruby red lips kept his attention. His prey that evening had not been much for conversation, not the way he was, but the dining and dating was only the beginning.  The play before the foreplay.  Back then, Yuri thought it would be him on the prowl.  It seemed the shoe was on the other foot this time.All he knew now was that his dress was gone and his body was on fucking fire.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Flying Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677484
Comments: 26
Kudos: 138





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!
> 
> I know, I know. I'm supposed to be writing more of Pack Dynamics. And I am! I promise! I just needed to get this idea out of my head because it was driving me nuts. In a good way, I promise. This fic can be read in conjunction with Pack Dynamics. They're in the same universe. This one takes place after the events of that story but there are no spoilers.
> 
> This is basically the closest I've gotten to porn without plot for this fandom. The staging of this fic does play with the idea of non-consent. It's not actual non-con. There is also referenced drug use, so practice self care if that isn't your thing.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Yuri came to lying on what he thought was a bed. It was soft, perhaps even too soft for his liking. Once, a very long time ago now, he would have expected such a mattress for himself. One where he sank into it like a cloud. Now, it was quite the adjustment from a serviceable mat and sleeping bag. Shifting, Yuri quickly realized the comfort of the bed was not the only thing amiss with this whole situation. 

His hands and feet were bound. It wasn't an unbearable angle by any stretch of the imagination. Just tight enough that he couldn't change positions, not so taut that it chaffed. He would have loved to evaluate the handiwork of his captor, but a wrap of silk covering his eyes prevented him from doing so. Quite the precarious situation he had ended up in. All the harder to make sense of due to how muddled his brain still was. 

Yuri vaguely remembered dressing up for a nice, fancy dinner. A gorgeous gown, a new shade of eye shadow, and the best "come and get it" perfume he could find. It wasn't his usual shtick, at least not anymore, but he felt he would never be immune to the thrill of impersonating a woman. The feeling of his half hard cock pressed against the lacy panties he had on all night had definitely been a high point. Other bits of information came to mind after some thought too. Distinctly, he recalled that the wine had tasted weird, but in the moment he couldn't bring himself to mind when those ruby red lips kept his attention. His prey that evening had not been much for conversation, not the way he was, but the dining and dating was only the beginning. The play before the foreplay. Back then, Yuri thought it would be him on the prowl. It seemed the shoe was on the other foot this time. They had gone upstairs together, him leaning heavily against any surface that would support him, but the rest was fuzzy. 

All he knew now was that his dress was gone and his body was on fucking fire.

Without his sense of sight, Yuri's other senses were ablaze with sensitivity. Any other time, he might have been able to ignore the effects of the drug he had been dosed with. With nothing to distract him from it, the inflamed itch across his body was maddening. Footsteps approached him, the clack of heels bringing with them the feeling of vulnerability. Here he lay with naught but his panties and his stockings on and his partner still wore their shoes. The audacity. 

A soft hand startled him by pressing itself against his flushed face. It was cool, pleasant by and far. The loving, almost reverent nature of the caress assured him that he was not in danger. At least, not mortal danger. Not yet. Trust was a funny thing when your body could not physically respond to your whims. In some ways the suspension of responsibility and control was relieving. In others, it was terrifying. The fingers brushing his cheek held him still as plump lips came down to kiss his own. Yuri felt a bit pathetic; even the swirl of an eager tongue in his mouth made the itch along his skin flare up. 

He was so fucking horny. He couldn't even stand it.

"I'd like to play a game with you," a woman's voice declared, breath passing teasingly over his heated flesh. The voice was familiar, very much so. His prey, the woman he had set his sights on at dinner. Though, it did seem that he was her prey, not the other way around. Yuri smirked. Good thing he went both ways. "There are some rules though. Would you like to hear them?"

"Yes, mistress," he purred, tongue firmly in his cheek. Her silence told him that she had not been expecting the honorific. "Does that please you? When I call you mistress?"

"It would please me more if you could say it respectfully and mean it." Her tone has dry, he could almost imagine the arched brow and quirked frown. Delectable. "The rules then. I'm going to touch you. Some of those touches will be meant for me, others for you. We will stop when one of us cannot continue any longer. I expect you to be honest with me, always. I will not push your boundaries past your comfort but you must communicate with me. Am I understood?"

So he was to be her fuck toy for the evening. Not surprising. Were the situation reversed, he had planned on doing much the same. It was...quite cute that she care about him well being enough to desire feedback. "Yes ma'am."

"We will use colors. Green for go, yellow for wait, red for stop. If your mouth is occupied, tap the bed hard enough for me to hear and I will allow you to speak. Is this acceptable?"

"Sounds good to me," he grinned, loving the idea that his mouth would likely end up otherwise occupied this evening. Such were the spoils of war in bedroom combat. He had let her capture him so it was his role to service her.

She made it easy to accept. They started with kisses, long and languid. Too much so. It was heaven to get some sort of physical contact, and it was easy to lose himself in the joy of a good kiss, but his body ached from the effects of the aphrodisiac. While it was a point of pride to remain unaffected by torture, even of a sexual nature, the presence of that lava in his veins was going to make it very difficult. His partner's gentle kisses trailed down his neck and bare torso before long. Her blunted nails left pleasant, tingling scratches across his ribs, forcing a sigh from him. Where she gave pain, she also soothed, running comforting touches along the marks. She avoided his nipples, which was both a blessing and a curse. Though not overly sensitive, it was quite possible that would have changed in this current mental state. 

Those cool hands played with the edges of his panties, pulling the lace taut then letting it snap back against him. It was a gentle motion, but the sound plus the intent behind it lit up Yuri's nerves. His cock's twitch must have been visible through the thin lace. His partner moved the fabric aside just enough to free his aching member. The stretch of it around him added to the experience. A moment passed with no further touches, drawing a whine from him. Whatever embarrassment he may have felt from the needy gesture was eased by the clink of a glass bottle being opened. Oh the possibilities for what could be in that bottle. All of them amazing. It makes him shiver in anticipation. "Color, darling?" she asked, drawing nearer to him again.

"Green."

His obedience earned him a hand around his length, stroking just enough to rile him up as she pressed a coy smile into his thigh. Her grip was loose, lazy. Not at all meant to deliver pleasure. The frustration bubbling in his chest was likely the point. Yuri jolted when a wet finger slipped into the valley of his ass to rest against his opening. No matter how many times he did this, that part never got less jarring. It had also been...awhile. Before he could work up the mental wherewithal to be nervous, her tongue snaked out to draw a damp circle around the head of his cock. The breath he let out was shuddering. So close. So deliciously near what he needed. It would be rather pathetic of him to beg so soon, but he was certainly tempted to. The tip of that tongue licked a wicked path from the base to the tip, the dipping into his slit. Yuri had to bite his bottom lip to avoid keening at the sensation. When those plush lips wrapped around his length, slowly sinking down to take him deeper into her mouth, Yuri couldn't even think clearly enough to notice her pressing a finger inside him.

It was nice being able to tighten around something again. How many years had it been? Long enough that it didn't readily come to mind, especially when her head started to bob. The mouth around his dick was skilled. Not perfect. Yuri hissed at least once when sharp teeth grazed his sensitive shaft. But, it was clear that she knew exactly what spots to poke and prod to make him moan. Once he had relaxed around her, hips starting to rock as best they could into her movements, one finger within him became two. When she crooked those digits just so, hitting a spot inside him that made him moan unashamedly into the darkness around him, he knew he was done for. His cock slid so far down into her sweet mouth that he could feel her throat clench around him. Not so much as a gag to deter him from thrusting into that glorious heat. He barely had time to warn her before he came down her throat with a gasp.

The fire didn't back off once his orgasm had passed. Because of course it didn't. No, it only felt kindled. The three (when did the third one get there) fingers in him stretched his entrance wide open still, making him shiver from the pressure but not from pain. Her doting and careful preparation of him even after his completion told him that his guess had been right. She planned on fucking him. Just the knowledge of it had him tightening up around those fingers, body shivering happily.

Then, before he could even really enjoy their presence, the fingers within him were gone. Yuri couldn't stop his needy whine. More. He wanted more. He felt so empty now and it was horrid. The spot inside him throbbed, capturing all of his attention. All of his will power. The bed dipped right near his shoulders, suspending his next breath in his lungs. Oh fuck. Was she? The smell of aroused woman curled around his nose, intoxicating him more than the drug in his system had. _Fuck_. 

"Color?" she asked again, voice dark and sensual. 

"Green," he begged, wetting his lips. There was very little he could imagine her doing that would change his answer to that question. He had suffered a lot of indignities in his life. Being made to eat a woman's pussy was mellow in comparison. A hand griped his hair tightly and wrenched his head back, eliciting a startled groan from his lips. Just as his mouth opened around that noise, the wet, hot snatch sealed itself greedily over him. Yuri's eyes rolled back in his head, thrilled by the demanding way she sought her pleasure. It tasted fantastic. Even if that weren't objectively true, it would be brilliant if only because of how hot the whole situation was. The flaring of heat in his loins distracted him from the itch along his skin, from how he was already mostly hard again. If it would erase the emptiness in his core, he'd eat her until his jaw fell off.

His tongue was used to this, good at it even. Swirling around her clit, he lapped up her juices, which were seductively abundant. He wasn't the only one enjoying this and the notion made his fingers grip at the bed sheets feebly. Yuri alternated between pressing teasingly at her entrance and sucking at her nub, reading the evidence of his good work in the tension of her thighs around his head and the small sighs she gave. He tried to go slow, tease her the way she had teased him. That wasn't on the menu apparently. When he pulled away from her clit just as she drew dangerously close to the edge, the hips above him ground firmly against his face in rebuke. She took her pleasure into her own hands, rubbing herself against his slack mouth and wanting tongue. Yuri had no choice but to accept his role as a loving fuck toy and dedicate himself to her pleasure. It pleased him more than he wanted to admit.

When her orgasm finally hit her, Yuri felt it echo through him like it was his own. He swore he heard his own name mixed into the pleased hums and moans she gave as she trembled against him. Breathless, he worried he might cum again sympathetically. His balls were tight, full, impossibly so. A slight bout of dizziness from the drug plus his emotions, which were fried from his own arousal and the visceral experience of pleasing his partner, made him shake helplessly against his bindings. Tears leaked from his eyes, surely carrying a black mark from his mascara with them. If he didn't get some sort of solace soon, he would die. He was sure of it. "Please," he begged. "I need you."

He could hear her rummaging around beside the bed, but his body squirmed from it's abandonment. His hips thrust up at nothing, cock bobbing against his navel, leaving a sticky line. "Please," he tried again. "M-mistress."

If he wasn't already crying, the clack of those heels returning her to his side would have made him do so. "Good boy," she cooed, kissing him deeply. Licking the taste of herself off his lips, sucking it off his tongue. He could only imagine what he looked like now. Lipstick painting his chin, cheeks, her lips, her snatch. Eye shadow and liner running, marring his pale skin. Fuck. 

"Open wide, darling." She commanded, pressing something wide and cool against his abused lips. His tongue snaked out to investigate, finding the slick object to be made of glass. _Hell yes_. His jaw cracked a bit as he opened to receive the dildo into his mouth. It could not feel his affections, but he did all he could to please it as if it was capable of it. After all, it's very presence here was proof that he was getting what he wanted. His tongue curled around the head, brushing the base as it penetrated his throat. His gag reflex was a well controlled beast, but the loss of control always made him drool. It was messy, spit running down his cheek and into his sweat mused hair. He _loved_ it. It was almost disappointing when it left, but he knew he'd see it again very very soon.

It didn't bother him this time when she stepped away. The anticipation was enough to keep him content. The length of rope around his ankles loosened, to his surprise. His legs felt like jelly when she eased his thighs up against his chest. A bar was slipped under his knees, pushing his legs up, spreading them to reveal his hole to the room. He shivered from the cool air on his still oiled skin. Once he was fastened in just the way she wanted him to be, he felt her tug him down the bed under his ass was just at the edge of it. The new angle strained his shoulders but she adjusted the bindings, bringing them together above his head. 

"Ready, love?" Her voice ran over him like a physical touch. Prideful as he may have been, he was past the point of amour propre.

"Ready. Fuck. So ready. Green. Bright green. Please. _Please_."

Slowly, oh so slowly, she pressed into him, his tight hole giving way to the blunt head of the glass cock like it was made for it. She had prepped him well. The pressure made his back arch, but it didn't hurt. That wasn't what she wanted... tonight at least. Once she was fully inside him, she paused, petting his heaving chest as he panted. His mind imagined what other neat tricks she could play on him like this. Candle wax running down his ribs. A leather whip upon his pale, soft bottom. The glass inside him warm from a flame or cold as ice. His cock leaked from the visuals. 

Another time perhaps.

It was paradise when she started to move finally, fast and shallow at first, just to test his tolerance. She was so close to where he needed her, it was driving him insane. "Deeper, harder, wreck me, fuck me, _please."_ If begging could get him the release he so craved, he would beg and cry until his throat was hoarse.

Sadly, she did not seem to enjoy his haste. Two fingers pressed into his mouth, nails digging into his tongue. He let out a startled moan at the sting. "Such cheek. I don't think you deserve it yet." Sucking at the digits in his mouth, he could only groan pitifully and let her continue at her own pace.

  
Despite his impatience, the stretch and slide of her inside him still felt amazing. It was impressive how steady her tempo was. The jingle of the leather and metal holding the dildo in place against her navel and the slap of her hips against his ass were music to his ears. Bested only by their shared exclamations of pleasure. Her harness was of good make. He knew because he had commissioned it himself. From the sounds she was making, she was taking full advantage of it. There was space for a second phallus along the inside, so that she fucked herself as she fucked him. The grinding, short motions she made were sure to stimulate both of her pleasure spots. No matter how he thrust against her, desperate to chase his own pleasure, he knew he would be denied until she had reached her own.

It felt like hours of gagging on her fingers and dripping all over himself before she gasped, shuddering against him. Yuri smiled around the intrusion in his mouth, loving the sound of her lose herself like that. Those fingers wrenched themselves out of his mouth, leaving a wet trail down to his nipples. Yuri couldn't help but pant as she pressed in deep, grinding in small circles against the spot that made his whole body light up like a torch. "Gonna be good for me now?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Tell me what you want."

"You to fuck me ma'am. Deep and fast. Please."

The words "good boy" hadn't even left her lips before she was pounding away at him, stealing the breath from his lungs and kicking his pulse into overdrive. Every thrust slammed into his prostate, making his toes curl against his stockings and his eyes roll back in his head. It was brutal. He adored it. After so long of being held right at the knife's edge of his pleasure, her steady, coordinated ramming was enough to send him careening towards completion. Ordinarily, he would have begged for some stimulation to his neglected cock but he couldn't string the words together to ask. It ended up being a moot point anyway. Tears streaming down his face and a blush from his cheeks to his nipples, Yuri came with a shout, painting the whole front of himself in his release. 

All that tension and desperation he had been holding onto for what very well may have been over an hour leaked away in a rush, but the pleasant heat coating his body did not fully leave him. It took Yuri a moment to realize that despite him finishing, she did not seem to be finished with him. She reached a hand down to jerk him in time with her thrusts, still just as well positioned and unsparing as before. The over-stimulation, a mix of intense pleasure and pain so all consuming Yuri could scarcely process it, ripped a scream from his chest. He felt like he had no awareness of his own body, white spots exploding across his vision from slight suffocation as he came again, dry.

Then, again, there was nothing.

When he drifted back to consciousness a second time, Yuri was almost shocked to find that he could see. Blinking slowly, Yuri took stock of his body. It was, in a word, heavy as lead. That bone deep sort of exhaustion that one could only get from a really, spectacularly good fuck. The bindings were gone. As were his panties and stockings. His eyes felt a bit itchy, especially at the corners, but his body has been cleaned. Sighing contently, Yuri nuzzled himself further into the warm breasts beneath his cheek. 

Byleth chuckled, stroking his hair lovingly. Her strength never ceased to amaze him. Being able to manipulate his body into whatever position she wanted was definitely a plus of their sex life. But it was equally nice to be drawn into the comforting cradle of her arms like this. It had been years since they had first ventured into a physical relationship. By the time they had gotten together, Yuri had sworn there was nothing more he could learn about himself sexually. He had been wrong, in many ways. The one thing Yuri had been most happy to find out about himself as they learned each other intimately was that no matter how rough she treated him, no matter how he lost himself to their scenes and play, knowing that she would still be the kind, nurturing woman he had married when they finished shielded him from any traumatic flashbacks. Sometimes, he took hours to fully return to himself, but that never mattered. Byleth was a patient woman, if literally nothing else. She also had no problem spoiling him until he came down off of his high.

Yuri had worried that the introduction of drugs into their play would disturb her. While it had been nice to dope himself out of his mind when he wanted nothing more than to forget who he was bedding, that was far from necessary here. Still, it had been something he wanted to try. It made the experience sharper in many ways. Made him calmer and yet also more riled up. There was just something Yuri enjoyed about it. If it wasn't her cup of tea, Yuri wouldn't press her. They'd tried. He'd had fun. No harm, no foul. It pleased him immensely that she looked just as satisfied as he felt. 

Smiling gently down at him, she scratched delightful circles into his scalp. "How was it?"

  
"Mmm. Perfect."

"You don't say," she teased, brushing some hair behind his ear. "And your head? No lingering drowsiness from the sedative?"

"No more than usual," he assured her. Of the two of them, Yuri fell victim to post coital fatigue much more than she did. 

"Good."

Before her ministrations could lull him to sleep, Yuri confirmed blearily, "Did'ya like it?"

"I liked that you liked it." Her tone was unbothered. Yuri appreciated her straightforwardness. Made kink negotiations like these a lot easier. "I think I'd have to be on the receiving end to appreciate it fully."

Smirking, Yuri pressed a kiss to her throat. "You really know what I like, don't you?" It was true. Yuri had not let anyone else so close, aside from his mother. Byleth had access to all the deepest, darkest parts of him. She'd seen the good, the bad and the ugly and still loved him all the same. And best of all, Yuri didn't bother questioning that love. They were free to experiment, be those trials successes or failures, and still be confident in their relationship. "I'll add it to the list. Sound good, love?"

Laughing a bit at his sleepy tone, Byleth hummed. "Of course, dearest husband of mine. Good night."

Yuri thought he bid her good night in return, but he couldn't be sure. All he did know was that when he woke, she would be there. Warm, beautiful, and ever desirous of his affection. There was really nothing more he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Men like Yuri deserve to be pegged. Especially that pretty, mouthy boy. Nuff said.
> 
> Drop me a comment and lemme know what you thought. Also, if you have any prompts be they smutty or fluffy for Yurileth, I'm all ears. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Twitter or Tumblr @kairiofknives.


End file.
